


A Little Make-up (Hide The Scars To Fade Away)

by RiotKid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fist Fights, M/M, Makeup, i tried so hard to not write this, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotKid/pseuds/RiotKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Draco wears makeup. Harry doesn't care, except for how he really, <i>really</i> does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Make-up (Hide The Scars To Fade Away)

**Author's Note:**

> title from chop suey! by system of a down
> 
> also fuck this fic and fuck everything else.

Sometimes Draco wears makeup. It's always tasteful; a shimmer of gold outlining his eyes, a swipe of pale pink across his lips. Ron makes jokes, a lot of people do, but no one confronts him about it.

Harry can't help but notice how his chest tightens when Draco's smokey-lidded eyes catch his own.

After a while, it becomes evident that there's a pattern to it. Mondays are subdued, with coral playing into beige across his eyes. Tuesdays are reserved for his house colors, green along the top, silver caressing his lower lashes.

Wednesdays, however, always pull the breath from Harry's lungs. Wednesdays are for gold eyeliner, and bitten-red lips. For eyes two shades darker than normal. For heavy looks that make Harry tug at his shirt collar.

\--

It's on one such Wednesday that Harry enters the boys' lavatory to find Draco dabbing at his lip with a bloody handkerchief.

"Are you alright?" Harry blurts, immediately regretting it.

Draco looks up from the sink, revealing a fresh bruise smudging across his left cheekbone. "What's it to you, Potter?" He spits, but his words lack their usual fire, and Harry can see how badly his hands are shaking.

Harry crosses the room, footsteps echoing off the tiled walls, to lean against the sink next to Draco. "Who did this to you?"

Draco scoffs. "No one. Christ, just wait until--"

"Your father hears about this?" Harry crosses his arms.

Draco stops messing with his lip to stare at him as if he's grown another head. "... Until i get my hands on them. Tell me, Potter, what makes you think my _father_ ," he spits the word like a curse, "would give a flying fuck about someone shoving me around?"

Harry stares right back at him, incredulous. "He always has in the past, hasn't he? Family reputation and all?"

Draco laughs bitterly. "Only family can affect a family's reputation, Potter."

"But you're--"

"Disowned, Potter. Come on, saying it won't hurt you. I was disowned because I'm a faggoty little boy and I wear makeup. Jesus, how dense are you?"

Harry doesn't answer, and the blonde boy sags against the sink. The bags under his eyes give him a near-skeletal look, as if he wasn't cadaverous enough already.

Harry tugs the cloth from Draco's hand, using his other hand to lift the boy's chin. "C'mere," he says softly, wiping at Draco's bloodied lip.

Draco's eyes slip shut, his eyeliner sparkling dully in the dim lighting.

"Why do you keep this up, if it just gets you hurt?"

Draco's eyes flicker open, and he smiles wryly. "Why, Potter, where's the fun in that?"

Harry abruptly realizes how close he is to the taller boy, how he's stopped nursing Draco's lip in favor of stroking his thumb along the purpling bruise under Draco's smoke-dark eyes.

Harry stumbles back a step, clearing his throat and blushing. He stammers out, "Well, I, um. Places to be, people to see." And departs as quickly as possible.

Relaxing back against the sink, hips canted forwards, Draco smirks at Harry's retreating figure.

\--


End file.
